You don't know me
by LaerkeRosenberg
Summary: Tris is 17 y/o and dauntless born, best friends with Uriah and not necessarily the girl everyone thinks they know. Uriah means a lot to Tris, but does he means the same to her as Zeke and Four does?
1. Chapter 1 - Let the party begin

**You don't know me**

 **Tris is 17 y/o and dauntless born, best friends with Uriah and not necessarily the girl everyone thinks they know. Uriah means a lot to Tris, but does he means the same to her as Zeke and Four does?**

Hiii, and welcome to this very new Divergent fanfiction! If you by any chance also are a fan of The Morganville Vampires, go check out my other fanfiction: A secret of my own.

If you've any questions or gets any, please write to me and ask them; I'll be more than happy to answer. Reviews accept enthusiastically!

Btw I'm from Denmark, so I'm sorry for possible wrong use of words or grammatical mistakes.

I hope you'll enjoy this fanfiction :-)

 **Chapter 1 – The party**

 _Tris' POV_

I miss him, even though I shouldn't miss him. He's my best friend's big brother, and it's wrong in so many ways. I honestly don't know when it started; when I started looking at him differently.

I remember this episode when I was about 12 years old. Uriah and I were playing around at the chasm. These guys, a year older than Uriah and I, started teasing us. In the beginning it was fun, but that beginning was way too short. The jokes became harsh words and the poking turned into actually blows. It went for one thing to another in seconds and neither Uriah nor I had time to do anything, but luckily for us someone else had. "Stop!" That was the only word needed from Zeke, Uriah's big brother, for them to run away. Everyone knew who Zeke was and nobody would go against him, even though he was only 14 years old at that time. I'm not sure if my crush started before that or not, but I know with certainty that it had been there since that episode.

I'm almost 17 years old and I still have a crush on him. I don't know how exactly I've managed to keep it a secret for everyone, especially Uriah and Zeke himself, but somehow I have and I'm glad. I'm honestly really embarrassed about it, because seriously who has a crush on a guy for 5 years and don't give up? Apparently me.

I know how Zeke sees me; like his little sister; just like I see Uriah as a brother. The Pedrad family has always been there for me, and their home has been my second home from the day I was born. It's like my safe place, and I couldn't be more thankful. It's not always easy for me at home because I'm different from my family; it's like I don't belong there. It's actually not me who doesn't belong here. It's them. My mom and dad both shifted from abnegation to dauntless at their choosing ceremony when they got 16, which was a mistake. They are too selfless and way to nice to be here. I've no idea how they survived the initiation but somehow they did. Caleb, my brother, also doesn't belong here, so it didn't surprise my parents and me when he chose erudite at our choosing ceremony.

"You're done for today Tris" a voice interrupts my thoughts.

I settle with a nod and leave the control room. This is where I work when I don't train initiates. They didn't need any more leaders when I finished my initiation with very good results, so I chose this instead which I'm happy about. I prefer working initiates, but watching the dauntless territory can, surprisingly enough, also be interesting.

I make my way to the dining hall to eat dinner. When I walk through the doors I can't help but smile at my friends all siting together laughing. Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Will and Christina are all there. I wish we sat together with Zeke but since his initiation, which is now 3 years ago, he hasn't been eating with us. I barely see him anymore and its affects me way more than it should. You should think I would forget about him when I don't really see him, but it's the exact opposite. Now when I finally do see him; thousands of butterflies start moving inside me. He's always so sweet but in a very cool way. I'm also pretty sure he becomes hotter every time I see him, if that's even possible.

"So Tris, you're on?" Christina asks.

"Uh, sorry what are we talking about?" I really have to stop thinking so much in public.

"The party?"

I'm guessing I still look kind of lost, because she carries on.

"Party at the chasm with all of us of course, but also Zeke and his friends?"

I don't have to think long about this one. Zeke will be there so my answer is kind of obvious.

"Sounds great!"

"Perfect" Uriah says.

"Waits did you say at the chasm Christina?" I can't help but ask.

"Yeah she did" Uriah answer. "But it's cool Tris, we'll have each other to safe each other, perfect right?"

We all just laugh it off and continue the small talk while eating.

"So Tris what are you going to wear?" Christina asks.

"Um, well I wasn't really thinking about changing. Is that so wrong?"

" _Wrong_? Are you serious right now Tris?! There is no way I will let you go to a party looking like that!"

"Ouch Chris" I say actually a bit hurt.

"Sorry... I didn't mean it like that. It just it's a party Tris, and all of Zeke's hot older friends is going to be there, which means we have to look really hot to get a chance!"

I just laugh and shake my head. Chris isn't dressing up for any of Zeke's friends, but for our one and only Will. He's been in our group since initiation, and if it wasn't because of my own insane crush on Zeke, I would definitely think Chris was crazy.

"Okay so what do I wear? I have nothing, as in seriously nothing." I state.

Christina answers by throwing a black dress in my head. As soon as I try it on I'm ready to take it right off again. It goes to my mid thighs and its sit tight from top to bottom.

"NO! You're wearing it Tris, no arguments. It's not even open in the top and you look sexy as hell but in a very pretty way." Chris says with a big smile on her mouth at the same time.

I can't help but smile myself when I look in the mirror, I really do look good. Maybe Zeke will finally notice me. I can only hope.

We leave our apartment and goes to Uriah where we're going to have our warm up party. The music is loud and clear way before we gets there and there is clearly already a lot of people. Christina just throws up the door since it would be a waste of time knocking.

"Tris, Tris, Tris! Finallyyyyyy!" Uri yell as he come crashing into me.

"Hey Uri" I laugh and we hug.

"I'll go find Will" Christina says and in the next second she's gone in the crowd.

"Drink?" Uri ask.

"Yes please!"

As we make it to the kitchen I can't help noticing how wasted people already are. I'm definitely already behind. Uri gives me a beer and I open it right away and take a small sip. I haven't really gotten used to the alcohol yet, even though I've been drinking a couple of times now.

"For celebration of your arrival to what's going be an amazing night!" Uri say and gives me a shot glass in my other hand. The content is completely clear so there's no need for me to ask what's in it.

"Cheers" we both shouts as we take the vodka shot.

I'm pretty small, doesn't weigh much, and it's still really rare for me to drink alcohol so I don't need much to get drunk. I've only tried to get a little too much once. It was at the party when we celebrated that our initiation was finish. I remember everything from that night so it wasn't that bad, I just got a bit hyped and after that dizzy, but it was a really great night anyways.

"So what is the plan for tonight Tris?" Uri ask with a smirk.

"What?" I ask, honestly a bit nervous.

"I mean do I've to stop drinking now, in case you're going to get totally wasted?"

"Omg no, that's definitely not the plan Uri!"

"Right Tris" he laughs. "If not, then why don't we both take once more of these and gets the party started for real?" He ask filling up our shot glasses.

I raise my hand while saying "For having an amazing party night without getting totally wasted!" And with that we empty our glasses.

The next hour is mostly spent with dancing and drinking games. I'm pretty convinced that Uri and Chris have agreed on trying to make me drunk, because they certainly both try. Jamie, a guy I've learn to know after the initiation, is also on board with the plan. Jamie is one of the guys who clearly have a thing for me, just like a bunch of other guys, but I've never done anything about it since I've only had my eyes on Zeke.

By the end of our fifth card game I've no idea how much I've been drinking, but I don't even feel drunk.

"Soooo, the clock is almost midnight and that's when Zeke said they would be at the chasm." Uri shouts to drown the music. By the way he slings out his words I'm aware he's drunk, or at least very close to being drunk. I really hope Zeke is just as drunk! If not, he'll probably get really mad at us.

Since the most of us dauntless is pretty reckless most of the time, we're not allowed to drink until we're 18 years old. But as long as we're in an apartment where there are no cameras, we have nothing to worry about.

Zeke may be reckless, cool and funny himself but he still follows the orders at any time. Uri and I ... not so much! I've no idea how many times Uri and I have jumped on a train just to get away from the dauntless, even though it's not allowed.

"Then let's go!" I shout back to Uri. All the others agree with shouts and cheers.

As I stand up I almost falls back down right away, but an Arm grab me around the waist and keep me steady. Jamie. I give him a thankful smile and take my arm around him as well. Wow, I'm seriously drunk. Out of the corner of my eye I see Chris and Uri give each other a high five.

"Uri don't you have some bottles we can fill up and take with us?" Lynn asks.

"Who do you think I am? Of course I have Lynn" he answers in a proud tone.

"Yay!" Christina literally screams. I can't help myself echoing it, and we all break into uncontrollable laughter.

"Here we go my great, great friends!" Uri says as he comes back from the kitchen with his arms full of bottles. Everyone take at least one, including all of the other people at our warm up party.

"Then lets gooooooo" I shout as I try run to the door. I don't get very long before I stumble over my own feet's. My head hit the floor a bit hard so I stay still, lying on the floor for a second, at least until I'm able to focus on what is exactly in front of me.

The laughter in the background is interrupted by Uri.

"Tris! You okay down there?"

"I might need some help getting up" I admit giggling.

"You think?!" Uri laugh while giving me a hand.

Even though he smiles I can see the worries in his eyes. He's just as protective at me as his brother is. Zeke. Oh no. I can't let Zeke see me like this, not when I'm this drunk.

 **Sooo, what do you guys thinks? This is only the pre-party and clearly Tris is already long gone … whoops. How will Uri takes care of a totally wasted Tris, while he's drunk himself? Who exactly is this Jamie guy? And most importantly; how will Zeke react? Find out in the next chapter, which is on its way :-)**

 **See you soon**


	2. Chapter 2 - The death stare

**You don't know me**

 **I really hoped you enjoyed chapter 1! It was very long compared with my chapters in my other fanfiction: A secret of my own. This chapter, 2, is not going to be as long as the first one, but I hope you'll still like it :-)**

 **Chapter 2 – The death stare**

 _Uriah's POV_

Tris is _so_ drunk. I know it was my plan to get her drunk, but I didn't plan to get her _this_ drunk.

"She's gone Uriah. She's seriously gone." Christina says between laugh.

"Oh trust me I know Christina, but at last now we know Tris is fun when she's drunk."

I have no idea about what Tris is doing, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know herself either. In one second she's hanging around me and Christina's shoulders, and in the next she's either jumping around like, well... like a wasted idiot or flirting with that guy. I think his name's Jamie but I'm not completely sure. All I know about him is that he's one year older than us, and that he definitely wants more with Tris than just flirt.

I'm a bit drunk myself but thankfully I'm not even close to what Tris is. That is seriously good, because I can't get myself to leave her out of my sight for one second when she's like this. And definitely not when that guy is around, who knows what Tris is stupid enough to do when she's drunk.

"Thinking about how you're going manage to stay alive tonight?" Christina jokes.

"Meaning?" I ask a bit confused,

"Oh come on Uriah, you know what I mean. If Zeke sees Tris like this he's going to blame it all on you and you know it!" She say overdramatic.

"Fuck."

I haven't even thought about Zeke. It's going to be bad enough that I smell of alcohol but if he sees Tris, I will be as good as dead. Zeke knows that we're drinking; he did that himself when he was under the age of 18. But the difference is that he thinks we drink one beer, maybe one and a half and that's it. When he sees us, I'll be doomed.

I had hoped by the time we would arrive at the chasm Tris would be way less drunk, but apparently it doesn't work like that on such a small person as Tris.

"Tris get over hear" I shout to her. I can't have my eyes on her running around, and Zeke on the same time, that's just impossible.

"Uriiiii, what up?" she says with an overenthusiastic pop on the p.

"It's just… If we meet Zeke or if you run into him or something like that, maybe you could try act a bit sober?"

"What are you talking about Uri? I'm as good as sober, just happy lappy nappy pappy happy!"

Christina, Will, Marlene, Lynn and that Jamie guy all burst out laughing and I can't help myself by joining them. I'm _so_ _dead_ and we all know it.

I've no idea how, but we have been at the chasm for almost 15 minutes now, dancing and fooling around with all of the others here, and we haven't met Zeke yet. Maybe he want be here.

"Hey Uri!"

The voice is loud and clear and I don't even have to turn around to know it's him.

"Zeke, took you long enough bro!" I smirk.

"Yeah, yeah… I had to get all these dumbasses wasted idiots out of my apartment first. This is Four btw, you guys have met before I think." Zeke says gesturing to the guy next to him.

"Yeah we have, once" Four say.

"Indeed we have." I comments, a bit too happy, as we shakes hands.

"You're drunk?" Zeke ask right away, but really it's more like a statement.

"Uhm, no." Wow, way to convince…

"Right," he frowns "as long as you can still talk whole sentences and stand on your feet's I guess it okay. But seriously Uri you have to be careful, still 17 remember?"

Well Zeke's is definitely not even close to being just a tiny bit drunk. Crap.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be careful."

"So where's Tris, you two are always together, and I wanted her to meet Four here?"

Before I can answer Christina and Marlene is running right at us in, both stumbling a bit on their way.

"Have you two been drinking as well?" Zeke ask before they even have the chance to talk.

"What? Nooooo" Christina answers, only convincing him that yes, they have totally been drinking.

Zeke sends me an evil glance, even though I know he doesn't really care about Chris and Marlene.

I'm so dead when he finds out about Tris.

"So Chris, Mar this is Four, Zeke's friend. Four this is Christina and Marlene." I introduce, trying to change the topic.

They exchange some hellos and then the girls change their attention back to me.

"What's up girls?" Just when I ask I realize that Tris isn't with them. They promised me they would look out for her!

"Where's Tris?" I ask already a bit concern.

"Well, uhm, can we just talk to you alone Uriah?" Chris ask obvious also nervous.

"No." Zeke say right away. "This is obviously something with Tris, so why don't you just spit it out girls?"

This is not good; I'm so screwed.

"Well…" Marlene starts, and Chris takes over "We were dancing and then we kind of split of because Jamie came, but at first we could still see them but…"

"Who the hell's Jamie?" Zeke interrupts.

Christina looks unsure what to say, but try to explain anyways.

"He's uhm… He's a year older than us. We met him some months ago in the pit and since that he has just been around occasionally, since he's kind of have a thing for Tris like every other guy at our age here in dauntless."

"So you're telling me that Tris is god know where, with some random dude called Jamie, that you guys barely know and I've never met?" Zeke ask harshly.

We all silently nods.

"Well at least Tris isn't as stupid as you guys and drunk."

Oh no. Here it goes, my death sentence.

Chris and Mar both mumbles something that sound like 'we have to go' and in a split of a second they're gone. I barely have the courage to look at Zeke, but I do it anyways, I have to. He looks confused at first but unfortunately it only last for a very short moment.

"How much?" He almost yells at me.

"How much what?" I ask, even though I already know what he's talking about.

"How much did she drink? Tell me, now!"

"Enough." I answer, almost whispering.

"Uriah Pedrad! How drunk is Tris?!" Now he definitely yells.

"She's uhm, drunk. As in drunk, drunk… She's really drunk." This time I literally whisper.

"Where would they go?" Four says, talking for the first time since the introductions and before Zeke yell again.

"I… I don't know." I honestly don't.

"Come on Uri, you know Tris in and out, where would she go with a guy?" Zeke ask.

"Zeke I mean it, I don't know okay? And I don't really think this Tris knows either."

Clearly Zeke didn't understand what I meant with 'really drunk' until now. I'm pretty sure that if I stayed here for much longer, his death stare would kill me very soon.

"Do you have your phone?" Four asks me and I nod.

"Good" he continues "we split up, find her, and meet up afterwards, okay?"

"Yes." Bot Zeke and I respond, and of we go.

 **With Tris drunk and gone with Jamie, what's going to happen? At least Zeke haven't killed Uriah yet, that has to count at something doesn't it? xD I guess it's a good thing Four is there to help them!**

 **See you soon**


	3. Chapter 3 - So many nice guys

**You don't know me**

 **There's already a bunch of people who had read the first two chapters of this story; thank you! I really do hope you like it :-)**

 **I know the plot is a bit different from the typical Divergent fanfictions, but I'm personally just really tired of the regular Tris/Four fanfictions… BUT, I do love Tris and Four's relationship and their chemistry in the books, so believe me they will get their moments in this story as well, you'll just have to wait for it. Actually you'll just have to read this chapter to get a sample! xD**

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 3 – So many nice guys**

 _Tris POV_

I have no idea where we are, but I also really don't care. I'm feeling great, full of energy, with an absolutely handsome guy by my side.

"You're looking real' hot tonight Tris." Jamie says.

"Thank youuuuu! You don't look so bad yourself I must admit." I answer him.

Jamie really does look good. Tanned skin, muscular without being too much, dark short hair and amazingly, deep brown eyes. I've never really looked at another guy than Zeke, and wow that has probably been the stupidest decision in my life; because if there's any more like Jamie, dauntless is paradise.

"You really are drunk, aren't you?" He asks between laughs, but it sounds more like a statement.

"Maybe not as sober as you."

"I think you mean; not even close to be as me Tris." He says with a big smirk.

I know he's right; I'm totally wasted.

I finally recognize where we are. It's dark but I recognize the shape of the corridor; it's at the end of the Pit. I haven't even realize we have walked this far.

"So what now?" I ask curios.

"Well I don't know. What do you want to do?" He answers me with another question. As he says the words his look glances down to my lower face; my lips. My eyes do the same. Slowly they drop for his beautiful eyes to his lips. They aren't as big and rounds as Zeke's, but they are definitely worth looking at. Maybe even worth…

Before I'm even able to finish that thought Jamie's lips touch mines. It takes me a second before I return the kiss, since I first have to realize what exactly he's doing.

It's good. For my very first kiss, this feels really good, but it ends way too early. Jamie's eyes return to mine, but I don't wait long before I lean in again. I'm guessing he's finding it quite okay as well, since he doesn't pull back. If this is what I get by being totally drunk, I really wouldn't mind drinking more often.

I'm now pushed against the stone wall, but I can't feel the cold stones at my back. The warm from the kiss and being so close to another person overwhelm it. I let my right hand slip through his dark, soft hair. I'm not sure where his hands are to be honest. When I finally think I know it, they move on to a new place on me. My cheeks, my back, my waist, my bottom, my thighs, they are all over and I don't mind.

But apparently someone else does.

"Hey, you right there. Stop!"

Jamie and I pull apart right away and turn to the opening of the corridor. I can only see the shadow of a figure, but it's clearly a guy by the outline of his size, not Zeke or Uriah though; I would be able to recognize them anywhere.

"And who exactly are you to care?" Jamie asks arrogant.

"Tris?" The random guy asks, clearly not caring about Jamie.

"Yeah, what?!" I ask back harshly.

Here I was, finally having fun, and then some random dude comes and interrupts it all.

"Zeke and Uriah are looking for you. If you don't want for them to come and found _this_ I suggest you let me walk you back to them."

"And who exactly are you?" I ask.

"Four. A friend of Zeke."

Four… I'm pretty sure I've heard that name before. Or name is probably not the right thing to call it, since it impossibly can be his real name. It gives sense though; him being a friend of Zeke. That's probably the reason I've heard it before.

"Maybe I should…" I say, turning back toward Jamie.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. Talk tomorrow?" Jamie asks.

"Sure."

We share one more kiss and since I'm still pretty drunk, I couldn't care less that Zeke's friend is obviously watching us.

 **. . .**

The walk back to the chasm feels like it's taking forever, probably because we've stopped two times already for me to throw up. Four doesn't seem to care though; he held my hair both times and helped me up afterwards.

"Almost there. You're good?" Four asks.

I just nod.

"It's just… If you have to throw up again, it'll probably be a good idea to do it before we get to the guys."

He's right but I really think I'm done. "I'm good, thanks."

I stumble over my own feet's but before I can fall to the ground Four catches me.

"Easy there." He says with a smile.

A very, _very_ attractive smile. Wait a minute Tris! One guy is enough for tonight.

"You too nice you know." I state, because that's the truth. He doesn't even know me and here he is, finding me, helping me walking back without breaking all of my bones, and even hold back my hair when I don't have time to get it away myself before throwing up.

"You're a friend of my friend, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be nice." He says with his charming, mysterious smile again.

"TRIS!" Uriah's voice is loud and clear and impossible to miss in spite of the loud music. He's running right at us with Zeke on his heels.

Oh no. I really thought I had been able to _not_ meet him tonight.

"Tris, are you okay?" He asks right away, as soon as they are close enough for me to hear them without the need to yell.

"Yup I'm totally fine, just out walking." That was probably the worst lie I have ever told.

Both Zeke and Uriah just frown at me before turning their attention to Four.

"I found her down in the Pit…"

Oh please don't Four! If you're as nice as you seem to be then please don't bail on me now, I beg in my thoughts.

"… She was just walking around with a cup of water." Four continue.

I'm thankful he didn't tell them the truth, but still, _that_ was seriously worse than my lie.

"You were just wondering around, alone, in the Pit, with a cup of water?" Zeke asks, clearly not buying the lie.

Before I find the words to answer, I feel something else coming. I turn around as fast as possible, kneel on the ground and then it comes; I throw up again. I hear voices rising behind me and feel the regular pair of hands grabs my hair, but I'm too busy throwing up to figure out more than that.

"You're done?" Four's calm, sweet voice asks me.

I settle with a small nod, while taking four hands to help me stand up from the ground.

"That was seriously disgusting!" Uri says with an almost green colored face.

I can't help but laugh, clearly still affected by the alcohol.

Zeke doesn't see it as funny as I do though. "Shut the fuck up Uri! Tris you're going home now."

I know I don't have anything to say that can convince him otherwise, so I just nod once again and turn to walk away, home. But it's harder than I thought it would be. Everything is so unstable and my feet's doesn't seem to being able to figure out how to walk anymore.

"She can't walk home like that Zeke." I hear Four says and Uri agrees.

The next second, I'm being scooped up in Zeke's strong arms, and I can't help but let my face lean against his warm chest. There doesn't go much more than a few more seconds before I'm asleep.

 **. . .**

 **Anyone else wishes they had three guys like Uriah, Zeke and Four to look out for them? I definitely do. I think all I would like to say, is good luck with the hangover tomorrow Tris! xD**

 **See you soon**


	4. Chapter 4 - The morning after

**You don't know me**

 **Sorry** for the long break since last chapter to this one, but my final exams is just around the corner! I can't wait to finish school and let the summer vacation begin :-) After the summer I'm starting in the Danish military – another thing for me to be excited for xD All this means that I'll have to end this fanfiction before July, so I'm not going to forget about it and stop in the middle of everything ;-)

 **Thank you** for almost 300 views!

 **Btw** if you by any chance also is a fan of The Morganville Vampires of Red Queen (my favourite book) then check out my others fanfictions :D

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 4 – The morning after**

 _Tris POV_

Ouch, just ouch! I'm not quite sure if my head is actually sitting on my neck, or if it's rolling around on the floor with someone hitting it. Slowly, as in literally slow-motion, I rise from my bed. Wait a second this isn't my bed at all! Oh no…

"Christina?" I ask out in the empty room which I've never seen or been in before.

Surprisingly enough I don't get any answer. Where the hell am I?

"Finally awake, huh?"

I turn towards the voice so fast that I actually fall over my own feet and land on the ground with a loud bang. Way to be smooth Tris.

"Zeke!" I announce, well to myself I guess, when I see it's him.

"Want a hand?"

"No need." I answer as I quickly stand again.

"Uhm sorry if this may sound rude" I start, "but why exactly am I here Zeke?"

"You don't remember?" He asks sounding disappointed.

Oh no. Please don't say we did anything! Or that could actually be pretty… no Tris. Stop it.

"No not really… I remember the pre-party though."

"Well let's just say you got a bit too much and we thought it was better to let you spent the night here, than carry you home to your parents in your… uhm, state."

"Carried?" I don't know why that's what I find the most important but apparently it is.

"Yes carried you."

I had hoped Zeke would tell a bit more than just confirming it. Like who carried me, why did they carry me – probably because I was to drunk – where from and so on. But no, the confirming seems like all I get. Zeke really doesn't look much happy to be honest.

"I should probably go, check in at home you know."

"Sure, sound like a good idea Tris."

"Yeah... Thanks though."

"You're welcome."

On the way to the door I see my jacket hanging on the armrest of the chair.

"I should probably remember this as well, right." I laugh, but Zeke stays completely still and all he does is nod. Right before I close the door behind me though, he finally opens his mouth again.

"Tris! Maybe you should check in with Uri as well, he probably wants to talk to you."

I can't help how the disappointment fills me. I just slept in his freaking apartment and he doesn't have anything to say to me? For the first time in years I have a hard time seeing what it is I've been so crazy with for so long. No butterflies only disappointment.

 **. . .**

I don't bother by shouting 'I'm home' or 'Hi' or anything like that when I walk through the doors to my family's apartment. I just rush in and continue to my bedroom, not caring about the scold I'll get later from my mom and dad, for not saying I wouldn't come home yesterday. I didn't know I wouldn't though, the plan was certainly to sleep in my own bed in my own home, but I guess things doesn't always goes as planned.

I pack my bag and shifts directly into my sport clothes, not bothering to shower before. I know I'm going to sweat a lot very soon anyways.

"Beatrice?"

Damn it, so much for being invincible.

"Yeah mom?" I don't have time to say anymore before she crash through the door.

"Where do you think you're going and more importantly, where have you been Beatrice?"

"Tris. It's Tris mom."

She doesn't say anything to that, instead she just give me one of those looks only a mother can give. My mom have never been the yelling kind, neither has my father, but gosh I wish they were. The silence and the creepy stares is always fare worse in my opinion.

"I'll explain when I come home all right? I really do have to go."

"No Beatrice. You'll explain right now."

It's no surprise I'm so stubborn myself – definitely got that from my mom.

"Fine. I was together with Chris, Uri, Mar and some other friends, and the fun evening ended up turning into a sleepover and I forgot to let you know. I'm sorry okay. Can I please go now?"

A nod is all I get from her. Is that the new thing here in dauntless? Looking disappointed and nod?

 **. . .**

 _Uriah's POV_

It was afternoon now and I still haven't heart from Tris. Zeke promised me he would tell Tris to contact me afterwards. She couldn't possibly still be sleeping at Zeke, no way. My legs automatically started to walk in that direction though.

"Zeke. Hey Zeke." I almost yell as I knock on his door. "Zeke!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm coming!"

"Where the hell is Tris?" I ask as soon as he opens the door.

"Well not here dumbass. She went home this morning."

"You promised me to…"

"I did tell her Uri." Zeke interrupts before I could say anymore.

"Oh." I don't know what else to say. "She's probably training then."

"Training?" Zeke ask confused.

"You really don't know her that well does you?" I laugh.

I can't help it. The confused look on his face just makes me laugh. Zeke has known Tris for as longs as I have and sometimes it still seems like he don't know her at all. It's a bit weird actually, because I'm sure Tris no everything about Zeke there is to know. When we talk about him, Tris somehow always knows more about Zeke than I do, and he is after all my brother.

"I just didn't assume she would go train after…"

This time it's me who interrupts him. "Well she does. Tris always train whenever she doesn't want to be at home, and she rarely ever want to and I'm guessing she definitely don't want to in this moments after yesterday you know."

Zeke still seems a bit confuses but I ignore it as I wander off with a small wave.

 **. . .**

It doesn't take me long to get to the training area, I did after all ran the most of the way. As I'm closing in to the training rooms glass windows I see figures of two persons. It isn't before I get all the way over there, that I can see one of them is Tris. Now it's my turn to be confused. Tris never train with anybody else but there she is with someone. I can't see who though. I'm actually not even sure I know who this is. Suddenly interested I walk over to the doors and inside.

"Hey Tris."

"Uri" she says "hi."

And that's when I see who the other person is Tris is training with. Four.

"Four?"

"Oh hi Uriah." He says as he turns toward me as well. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks." I answer not caring about asking him back.

"So what's up Uri?" Tris asks.

"Just wanted to check in. See if you were alright after yesterday and all."

"I'm fine. Sorry about it all though." She says while her cheeks blush clearly embarrassed.

I can't stop the laugh for coming.

"No need for apologising. You made the whole evening a lot more fun than what I originally thought it would have been."

We both laugh at that and even Four joins in. I don't think I've ever seen him laugh before.

"Care if I join?" I finally ask when the laugher starts to clear out.

"Sure." Both Tris and Four answer in choir.

"Great."

Before I know it I'm swimming in my own sweat. Training with Tris and Four is definitely a decision I'll be more careful to choose in the future.

 **. . .**

 **As much as I like to train myself, I also think I would consider it wisely before saying yes to train with the two of them, haha!**

 **To be honest I'm not quite sure what the point with this fanfiction is, just really wanted to write something different. Normally when I write it's always stories where something crazy and intensely happens all the times – like my other fanfiction as example: "A secret of my own" (The Morganville Vampires). I do have some goals for this story though so it's not a complete lost cause xD**

 **See you soon**


	5. Chapter 5 - Always be prepared

**You don't know me**

 **Thank you so much** for 400 views and especially thank you for the newest reviews, they mean a lot to me!

 **This chapter** want be as long as the normal ones, but there's a reason for that ;-) Enjoy!

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 5 – Always be prepared**

 _Tris POV_

I can't believe it's almost a week since the party at the chasm, so much has happen already. The day after the party where I went training, Four was there and we ended up training together. Normally I've never been up for a training buddy because I always really quick find them annoying and in my way. Four wasn't like that though. He helped me push myself a lot more than anyone else have ever been able to, and in general it just was a success with him. Uriah showed up later at that training session and ended up joining us, which I must admit, was probably the best thing about the workout. He was no were near Four's and my state and he seemed almost dead after less than ten minutes.

We have worked out one more time since that day and it went just as amazing. We barely talk together while training though, but that couldn't be better after my opinion. As I just said, I'm really critical about training with others and one of my biggest turn off is a talkative person. I'm there to workout not chit chat.

Everything on my job, in the control room, has been great as well. No problems or anything like that. Today there's supposed to start a new guy and I actually really look forwards to meet him. It can be kind of lonely sometimes, sitting there controlling, so another soul could be fun. I can't help but fear it'll be Peter or something like that but I know he already have a job, so that would just be weird.

As I make my way through the pit I notice there's a lot more crowded than usual. Have I missed something?

"Uri!" I shout as I see the figure of a young, darker guy. It definitely looks like Uriah.

It isn't until my fifth shout he reacts and turns towards me, and as he does I quickly realize why he didn't turn around at first. It's not Uriah.

"Zeke." I states shortly.

I haven't talked with him since the morning I slept in his apartment because I apparently got way to drunk. I have a hard time remembering when I didn't have a crush on him, but right now it seems so easily. I don't get nervous at all, I don't feel any butterflies or anything like that. The thought make me smile; I have finally grown up so much that I'm over that stupid childish crush. And best of all, that means Uri, Chris or any other of my close friends never figure it out.

"Hey Tris, you seems happy?"

"Yeah well, I guess I am." I answer with a sudden joy in my voice.

"Do you know what's going on?" Zeke ask after a small break of silence.

"No I was actually going to ask you or Uri to be exact; I thought you were him you see." Babbling has always been one of my well used abilities, which I normally would be really a shamed of especially in front of Zeke, but not anymore.

He doesn't get the chance to answer though.

The next second tons of shots are fired and everything is one big chaos. Everyone tries to run away but no one seems to know where to go, instead they keep bumping into each other over and over again. I even see some falls over. The only thing closets to drown out the absurd loud ringing of the shots are the screaming.

I feel someone grab my arm and as quickly as it got there I rip it away.

"TRIS!"

Oh… It was just Zeke.

He grabs it again and starts pulling us through the chaos. I've no idea where we're going and to be honest, I don't think Zeke has either. As we move forwards I see one on the ground; one more who has been unlucky and fall over. But as a bow down to help I realize that I'm long from being right. There's blood everywhere on him. He hasn't just fall over, he's been shot. Much have I seen in dauntless but never a dead body. Never have I touch one.

I think I hear Zeke shout my name but I'm not able to move. Frozen by the shock of what I just saw and touch. I expects Zeke's grip to be the next I feel but it's not. Instead it's like all air disappears from my lungs and there's nothing I can do. Before I know it my knees disappears beneath me and I fall to the ground. The last thing I see is Zeke's dark eyes.

 **. . .**

 _Uriah's POV_

I'm still deep asleep when I'm awakening by the dauntless alarm sirens. In all my lifetime living here in dauntless I've only heard them once. I was about 5 years old and a grown up dauntless man had went crazy. By crazy I mean, had stolen a gun from the training room and was running around shooting everything and everyone he did meat on his way. I didn't ever find out why he did it, most people just said he had turned mad.

The adrenalin starts pumping inside me right away out of fear. Before I'm running out the apartment door I've already seen the worst there could happen in my head; all of my loves one dead. I know my mom is still asleep upstairs at least she didn't have time to get downstairs before I was out of there. But Zeke and Tris would both be on their way to work right in this moment. And what about all of my other friends?

I run as fast as I've ever done. For each step I get closer to the pit the screaming and shouting gets louder. More people are running against me as well. I know I shouldn't be here; running towards the danger. I should have stayed at home making sure my mom and I was safe, but I can't and never will be able to do something like that, when I'm not sure everybody I cares about is safe.

As I step into the pit I quickly figure out what's exactly is going on. Black masked guys are running around shooting at hundreds of innocents dauntless. How can anybody make themselves do that?

"Uriah!" A voice I recognize yell.

"Four. Are you okay?" I ask right away. He seems to look fine but I guess you never really know in moments like these.

"Yeah I'm fine, you?"

I nod. "Have you seen anyone we know?"

"No not a single one. Thank God for that." Four answer.

"Me neither, but Tris and Zeke would both have been on their way to works when it started."

I don't need to say anymore, Four knows exactly what I mean.

"We'll find them" he says, and with that we walk directly into the chaos.

 **. . .**

 **Cliffhanger? YES! And I'm so sorry for that, I really am. I know there's nothing worse especially not when the next chapter isn't ready yet. The next part I've planned for the story does need to be great and definitely not rushed, which is the reason why I stopped it now :-) I hope you'll understand.**

 **I personally LOVE this chapter - there's nothing better than unexpected drama and action! It's kind of ironic though… Just one chapter ago I wrote how this was just going to be a calm, relaxing, good fanfiction about a different version of the original Divergent story. This was definitely still the plan when I started writing this chapter, but before I knew it I was writing this! xD I've no idea where it came from but I'm so happy I got the idea - hope you are as well!**

 **Review and let me know what you're thinking! :-)**

 **See you soon**


	6. Chapter 6 - My fault

**You don't know me**

 **Omg** this fanfiction seriously just went from 400 views (last chapter) to 700 views! It has also gotten a lot of new followers :D Thank you guys, you're amazing!

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 6 – My fault**

 _Uriah's POV_

It's almost impossible to get through the ton of people who's running, especially because all of them are running against us. But I want give up, not when I know Zeke and Tris might be among them in need of our help.

"You good?" I yell backwards to Four.

I know he is though; I can feel his breathing right against my neck.

"Yeah just keep…"

Whatever Four was about to say gets drowned by the sound of another shot.

"Uriah STOP!"

I don't. I act like I don't hear it and let my legs continue doing their job, moving me forwards.

"URIAH!"

"WHAT?" I scream while turning toward Four.

"I need you to go back and…"

"No way!" I interrupt.

"Uriah, if Zeke was here he would kill me for letting you anywhere near this madness. Please just go back okay. We don't even know if they are here. Go back and check up on your friends, maybe one of them knows more."

The thought about leaving Four here makes me feel sick but I know he's right. There's just a big a chance for Zeke and Tris to already be at work and long away from here. Getting myself and Four killed would make no good.

"What about you?" I ask him.

"I… I don't know." He answers.

I don't know much about Four but I do know he's one hell of a fighter. He's not the type who just gives up if he has a chance to make a difference. In this case he'll be able to save innocents life by staying and he knows in, but he'll also put his own life on the risk.

"Go with me." I state, taking the choice from him.

He nods and we turn in the same direction like all the others. We try to run but end up making stops to help people who have fell over all the time. It's hard not to just run in safety but this is probably the only chance we get to make a difference.

"URI!"

The scream hits me like a brick wall. My feet stops right away which causes Four to run right into my back. It's a voice I would recognise everywhere no matter what. It's my brother's voice, Zeke's, and it definitely doesn't sound positive. I turn around looking into the crowded chaos and there he is, stumbling towards us. What makes my heart go crazy is not the sight of him though, but the girl in his arms. Tris.

 **. . .**

 _Zeke's POV_

Never have I ever felt so glad for seeing my brother and my best friends. The moment I yelled Uri he turned around. I scan him from top to toe with my eyes as soon as I'm clothes enough. He doesn't seem to be hurt and neither does Four, apart from their extremely worried faces when they notice Tris.

"ZEKE!" Uri yells as he come closer. "What happened? Is she okay?" He continues clearly out of breath.

"Zeke!" he yells again when I don't answer right away.

I don't know what to say though. I don't know if she's okay. Or actually I do; she's not and I don't know if she's going to be neither.

"Here let me take her." Four offers and takes her from my arms.

It's not like Tris weight a thing it was like carrying a feather. But I'm grateful for Four taking her anyways, it gives me a chance to look around and get an overview. People are still running away but the shooting has stopped by now.

"Zeke!" Uri yells once again while shaking me. "You hear me?"

"Sorry what?" I ask since I clearly missed something.

"We need to get Tris to the infirmary right away, okay?" Uri repeats.

"Yeah sure, of cause. Let's go." I state and off we go.

The chaos continues when we get to the infirmary. Uri and I both try to find a doctor while Four keeps holding Tris. As I run around searching in the infirmary I can't help letting my thoughts wandering of as well. What if she dies? What if Tris dies because I couldn't protect her? It would all be my fault. It _is_ my fault. Even if she survives she's been shot and been unconscious for quite a while now.

Tris has been like my little sister since the day she was born, but it isn't just that. I can't help but feel like she's more than just a sister to me anymore. The panic I felt when I found out she was drunk at the chasm and the jealousy I felt when I heard she was with a boy, it isn't the same way as it once were. I even felt a bit jealous when I heard she had been training with Four. Uriah and I have tried to train with her so many times, but she always rejected it. And now, the thought of her dying is almost enough for me to die. I can't lose her. I just can't.

"Can I help you?" A middle age man asks me, interrupting my deep thoughts.

"Yes, yes please! My friend she's been shot, she's unconscious as has been for a while. I don't think it's good, actually I'm sure it's not good." I say with the velocity of light.

"It's okay, just slow down. Breathe. I'll help her. Where's she?" He asks with an unbelievable calmness.

"This way." I answer as I starts leading the way back to Four.

As we reach them I see Uriah is there as well. He probably didn't have any luck finding a doctor. It wasn't really like I did either it was more like the doctor found me.

"That's her. Tris." I say kneeling down to her and Four.

Uriah finally looks calmer, relieve showing on his face, but Four still looks like he has seen a ghost. Unfortunately that's far too close to be correct.

"I've a free room down here. Can you carry her?" The doctor asks.

"Yes." Four and I answer in choir.

"I'll take her." I say and pull her as calmly in my arms as possible.

We walk fast but steady down the hall to the free room, the chaos is still surrounding us.

"Okay here it is." The doctor says and opens a double door. "Put her down over there."

I nod and do as told.

"Now go." The doctor continues.

"What?" We all, Four, Urian and I, ask on the same time.

"I said get out." He repeats.

"But…" I start but get interrupted by another man in a white coat coming through the doors.

"How serious?" he asks right away.

"Serious enough for those to GO." The first doctor answer.

This time we listen. I don't think any of us is happy about it at all, but we all leave right away. It's not like we can do much to help Tris ourselves, so I guess the least we can do is obey the doctors. We sit down in some chairs close enough to the double doors, so we'll be aware if anything happens with Tris we should know of.

"How?" asks Uri out of the blue.

"What?" I answer with confuse. What does he mean with 'how'?

It isn't before he asks the full question I notice the tears streaming down his face.

"How did it happen? How could you let it happen?"

"I… Uri… I din't…" What could I say? I did let it happen, it was my fault.

"You were there when it happened weren't you?" he continues. "Answer me Zeke!"

"Yes. Yes I was there Uri but I couldn't… I…"

"Stop. Just stop okay, I don't need to hear your justifications, it want change anything Zeke."

I want to say something I really do, but I just can't figure out anything worth saying. Uri is right; it doesn't really matter whatever I say, it can't impossible change anything. The fact that the tears keeps rolling down his cheeks makes it all worse. I may love Tris as the sister I never had and maybe even more, but I've never ever been close to have anything with her like the relationship she has with my brother. They may only be friends but they will do anything for each other without hesitation.

The silence fills the infirmary as time passes by. The chaos slow down and the world slowly goes back to something that could look like normal. Uriah's still crying silent tears, probably just expecting the worse for Tris. Four hasn't said anything in what feels like forever, he's just sitting there staring down his hands. And I… I don't know what to do. I guess I'll just have to accept the waiting since there's not really anything else I can do.

 **. . .**

 **What a chapter! So dramatic and emotional! Wow. The good thing is that Tris' alive but will she be okay? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to figure that one out.**

 **Idk about you guys but I'm having a seriously hard time figuring out if I'm shipping Uriah/Tris, Zeke/Tris or Four/Tris in this story xD Yes, Uriah and Tris is only friends and will only stay friends but I still love their relationship so much in this fanfic. Tris says she's over her feeling for Zeke but Zeke's may just begin, oh ohhh. And what about Tris and Four? Well they haven't really had much of an opportunity yet, but trust me they will :D**

 **See you soon**


End file.
